the last flower
by eparise
Summary: Flora is the last fairy on earth and it up to the Winx and the boys to be friend her and keep her safe from the wizards of the black circle. Will the Winx get to be her friend or will the wizards find a way to make Flora hate the Winx. P.s. it might take away to update.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloom's Pov**

I was walking to Faragonda's room, with my friends Sky, Stella, Brandon, Tecna, Timmy, Musa, Riven, Aisha, Nabu, and Helia.

"I wonder why Faragonda want us?" Stella ask.

Riven then said "I don't know, but as long as it not a dumb mission who cares."

Musa hit Riven hard and said "I like missions there are so much fun."

"Like Riven said who care let just do this fast, so I can help Helia find a girlfriend." Brandon said, with a smile.

Helia look at him and said "What is with you and my love life. When I find the right girl then I will go out with her."

"I'm just saying it be nice to have 12 people in our group then 11, so just find a girl and make her your girl-" Brandon was cut off by me.

"Here we are." I said, I open the door, "Ms.F we are here. what do you need."

"Winx I had found out there is a girl on earth who is a fairy and don't know that she is the last fairy on earth."

Everyone just looked at Ms.F waiting for her to tell us what to do.

She walked over to a big book, took it to her desk, open it up, to show a pic of 4 men, "These are the wizard of the black circle and their after her. It your job to be friends with her, and stop them from getting her wings and powers."

"Ms.F, one little thing" Ms.F look at Riven "Can we know something's about this girl."

" Riven is right for once what if we hate this girl." Aisha said.

"thank you... WAIT HEY." riven yelled. Musa just hit him on the arm to shut him up.

"Her name is Flora she likes art, potey, hate fighting, loves plants, hate thunder and lighting because her mom died in a bad storm." Ms.F said.

"So, beside the storm and the mom she like a girl Helia." Sky said.

"Whoa, back it up, Helia is a male." Brandon said. Helia rolled his eyes, everyone started laughing, but Nabu.

"Hey don't be hating on the hair chicks dig long hair." Nabu said, kissing Aisha and giving Helia a high five.

"what do this girl even look like?" Tecna said

Ms.F wave her hand to show the Winx and the boys 2 girls watching a movie. "This is what flora doing right now, she is the tan skin, green eyes, and a very light brown hair. The girl next to her is Mirta she is the witch who became a fairy, she was also born on earth and Flora's best friend. You can trust her because she goes here, she just hide in the background because not a lot of girls here trust her" She wave her hand again and we could hear what they would saying.

"So flora a new school, new teachers, new very hot boys. "Mirta said, but saying the last part very fast. Mirta is a pale girl with freckles, grey eyes and short burgundy hair that has a long blue streak in it, with a few beads separating it from the rest of her hair.

"Mirta when are going to get it that when I find the right guy, I will make him my boyfriend" Flora said.

"come on give me what you look in a guy and I can see if I know any one like that. "Mirta said. Flora rolled her eyes, but gave in.

"fine, he have to love art, maybe even write some poems, don't eat meat, and if there ever a storm and were together he will hold on to me and he will tell me he is here for me no matter what." Flora said look up at her pink celling.

"Ok, one that is super cute and sweet and two you might want to get a cat. "Mirta said, with a smile.

Flora hit Mirta with a pillow which lead them to a pillow fright, 2 minuets later they stopped. "So, Flora you still having that nightmare?" Mirta asking Flora.

Flora's smile disappear a little, "Yeah, it's so weird, do you want to hear it again?" Flora asking, Mirta just nodded, "Ok, so there's a little boy, a woman, and I think a baby girl, but it might be a boy. They're running away from what look like a war, the woman stop at what look like a train, but no tracks, put the little boy on and tell him 'go to your dad I'm right behind you', but close the door and run away, after while the woman stops and put the baby on the ground, says something and then poof I wake up."

"Whoa, that is creepy, but hey you did write a song about nightmares can I hear it again?" Mirta asking Flora, she nodded and put a Cd in and started it sing

**(Nightmare by Jem and the Holograms)**

Everything's going in circles  
Everyone's intense  
All of it seems so mysterious  
And none of it makes any sense

It must be a Nightmare  
(Nightmare, Nightmare)  
Nightmare, I'm goin' through  
A Nightmare (Nightmare, Nightmare)  
What am I gonna do?

I'm stuck in a time warp (time warp)  
How did I go astray (astray)  
Baby, the matter is serious  
Won't somebody show me the way?

It must be a Nightmare  
(Nightmare, Nightmare)  
Nightmare!  
When's it gonna end?  
A Nightmare (Nightmare, Nightmare)  
Lost without a friend...

A Nightmare (Nightmare, Nightmare)  
Nightmare!  
The world's so unkind  
A Nightmare (Nightmare, Nightmare)  
Have I lost my mind?

Flora stop, Ms.F wave her hand again, and Flora and Mirta were gone, "she also like music, dancing, and love long walks on a path or on a beach. You 11 are going to go to her school, getting to know her and Nabu there is something you need to know about ."

"What is it Ms.F and why do I need to know it?" Nabu asked.

"Flora was born on Linphea, but there was a war, for safely her parents took her to earth. Now you see her dad is from Andros and her mom is from is from Linphea." Ms.F said to Nabu

Nabu just looked at her, "What does this mean for me?" He asked.

Ms.F looked right at Nabu and said "Nabu she is your missing sister, now i know if you don't want to go on this mission I will unders-" Nabu cut her off.

"I going now this mission, I waited my whole life to find my sister, I will be ok." Nabu said, but a tear or 2 ran down his face with that he ran outside, with Aisha right on his tail.

**Nabu's Pov**

I was outside of the fairy school and I was crying a little bit, I heard foot steps so I whipped my tears away and I look up to see my girlfriend.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister? "Aisha asked.

"I didn't tell anyone till I found her cause I didn't know if she died or not, so I hope your not mad at me." Nabu said, scared Aisha might be mad.

Aisha looked me like i was crazy, "I could never be mad at you." After she said that we kissed. We didn't want to stop, but...

"Get a room you two we have a fairy to find and keep safe." Musa yelled.

I jumped up and said "let go." Running to the ship with Aisha.

**Flora's Pov**

I woke up by the sun on my face, with a smile on my face cause it was the first day of school, but I was scared because i had to sing a song for the new year of school for the new people like me.

"Flora you are going to be late for the first day of school." My dad yelled from downstairs. I jumped out of bed, got dress, and ran downstairs to see a smile on my dad face, so i look at the time it was 6:30 A.M. and school don't start till 7:30 A.M. "Got you again." Tapping my nose.

"1. not funny, 2. don't tap my nose, and 3. it a good thing you got me down here casue i need to get to school before 7:00 A.M. to get ready for my song." I said tapping his nose. I got a piece of toast and ran out the door, got on my JetX **(it from Zoey101 and it just a electric scooters) **and got on my way to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**STILL FLORA'S POV **

I got to school at 6:50 to see my 3 guys friends/ band mates Andy, Mark, and Rio

Andy have short, somewhat spiky black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. He wears a light blue, short sleeved shirt opened over a dark red and dark blue striped long sleeved shirt, with dark jeans, and reddish purple high tops.

Mark have short rather frizzy antique fuchsia colored hair and light colored eyes. He wears a small indigo scarf, long sleeves orange shirt that has an indigo, magenta and gray strips, light blue jeans and blue high tops. On one wrist he has two thick bracelets and on the other he has one.

Rio have dark skin, dark purplish hair and is rather muscular. He wears a sleeveless yellow-striped shirt with and orange cloth tied onto his wrist on his right hand. He wears khakis and oranges shoes

"Hey guys it so good to see you again" I say hugging them all. "I got the song all ready"

"Cool, and did you hear 11 newbies are coming and they are all friends" Andy said

"Wow, I don't care." Mark said, Andy shot him a look. "So, Flora is Mirta coming back or is she going to that school for special talented people again? "Trying to say it to make us believe he didn't have a crush on her, I just Smiled.

"She is coming back, but she didn't tell me way." I told them. "So, Mark are you going to ask her out soon?" Asking him and the 2 other guys smile, but Mark blushed and looked away.

Rio then said, "Dude, it's so clear you like her and I'm pretty sure she like you too."

I finally jumped in, "Guys, well talk about Mark's love life later let work on the song." Walking into the school and the guy followed behind me.

**MUSA'S POV**

We got to the school around 7:20, "Ok, so If I'm right like always Flora is on the backstage and in 10 minute she and her band well come out." Tecna telling us.

"Where is this Mirta girl hiding?" Riven asking.

"Backstage she is Flora's back up singer." Timmy said. "She going to come back to Alfea with us when we get Flora to believe she is a fairy like you girls"

"Now, Nabu you must be careful around her if you tell who you are to early she might get scared or thinks were lying to her." Sky saying to Nabu.

"I know I will as careful as can be." Nabu said, then look at his watch and saw 7:30. "It's show time."

The principal came out, "Hello, boys and girls welcome to Sawn Lake High School, I'm Mr. Gold. I'm looking forward of meeting and getting to know all of you." His speech went now a little more then he said, "Now the band 'Magix'" Then the band came out.

"Wait, how is it the band is named after the planet Magix?" Stella asking.

"3 ideas they came up with it thinking it was cool, Mirta said it thinking it will be cool, or some how Flora knows about Magix." Timmy said. "I mean if she have nightmares about the war she was in as a baby, anything is possible." We then all looked a the stage to see Flora, Mirta, and 3 other guys.

"Hey everyone I'm Flora and here are my band mates. Andy the guitarist, Mark the back up guitarist, Rio the drummer, and Mirta my best friend/back up singer. Now let start the music"

**(Music is Magic by Jem and the Holograms)**

Music is Magic!  
Nothin can compare!  
Everybody starts to rock  
When music's in the air!

Music is Magic!  
Music makes you whole  
(Music is Magic!)  
It wraps itself around you,  
Filling up your soul!

Music is Magic!  
Cuts through sadness like a knife  
Wondrous and mystical  
(Music is Magic)  
Somethin' of a miracle  
(Sweet, sweet Magic)  
Music is the sweet,  
sweet sound of love

(Music is Magic!)  
Music sets you free  
(Music is Magic!)  
It lets you see the  
world the way it  
oughtta be

Flora jump off stage and walked over to us.

Music is Magic!  
Cuts through sadness like a knife  
Wondrous and mystical  
(Music is Magic!)  
Somethin' of a miracle  
(Sweet, sweet Magic)  
Music is the sweet,  
sweet sound of love

Took my hand and pull to the dance floor, doing it to others and started to dance with Helia.

(Music is Magic!)  
Music sets you free  
(Music is Magic!)  
It lets you see the  
world the way it  
oughtta be

Flora than ran back to the stage.

(Music is Magic!)  
Music makes you fly  
(Music is Magic!)  
It finds you when you're low  
And lifts you to the sky  
(Music is Magic!)  
(Music is Magic!)

The principal then came back out, "Now that song was truly magical. But let get down to your classes, Girls on the left and Boys on the right.

**HELIA'S POV**

Me and all my friend got the same homeroom but the other classes we have are different, and we got a little lost.

"Ok, we are lost." Stella said, Timmy was going to say something, but someone call out to us.

We turned around to see 3 boy all dressed in black and skulls. "Hey, this is our hallway, so get out now or give us 3 of those hotties." Talking about the girls, which made the guys mad.

"Talk about Musa or anyone of these girls like that again and your in for a world of hurt." A very mad Rive said, but the 3 boys just smile and laugh.

"listen you have no idea who you messing with. Me and my friend can beat up all of you boys, so again give us 3 of those hotties or-" He didn't get to finish because of another voice.

"Chad, Jake, Matt leave them alone." I knew that voice it was Flora's voice.

"Ahh, we are so scared, run for you life it the pink dot Flora." Chad said joking. "What are you going to do to us. hit us with all your flowers you grew." Making him and his friends laugh.

"No, I'm thinking more like this." Flora said, grad Chad's hand then flipped him. "Now, are you going to leave or am I'm going to make you leave?." The 3 then ran off. "Sorry about them, I'm Flora." holding out her hand.

"Thank, for that. I'm Helia and these are my friends Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Musa, Riven, Tecna, Timmy, Aisha, and Nabu." I said to her, kissing her hand, she smiled and blushed.

Tecna then said, "Hey, Flora do you know where room 310 is?" Flora nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going there now anyways, so follow me." We did as Flora said, and followed her to room 310.


	3. Chapter 3

**AISHA POV**

Me and my friends walked in the lunch room, trying to find a place to sit, and there was no place to sit. "Great now what." i said.

"Hey, guys over here." a voice called out to us. we look to see who called us and we see Flora and her band members, we decide to go over there. "Guys this is the Winx- Helia, Aisha, Nabu, Stella, Brandon, Bloom, Sky, Tecna, Timmy, Musa, and Riven. Winx this is Andy, Mark, Rio, and Mirta."

"I know what your thinking, but no pictures" Andy said and Flora rolled her eyes.

"Good thing you don't want them to take any pictures because I'm pretty sure they're not going to ask for any Andy, so sit down and shut it." Flora said as we all sat down.

"If only our band was as big as his ego we were be on the top of the charts for sure." Rio said making Flora Laugh.

"So, how did you guys come up with the name 'Magix' for your band." I asked

Mark then answer me. "Well it was Flora and Mirta who made it up. We wanted something magical, but yet still a little boyish." He tell us. We looked at Mirta, who blushed.

"Well it just came to me. Flora was the one who added the 'X' the end." She said, so we all looked at Flora who was drawing something, Andy, Mark, and Rio smiled. Andy walked behind Flora and grad the picture she was drawing. "Oh, no not again."

"What are you drawing. Oh, your drawing you as a fairy once again." Flora tried to get it, but Andy held it over his head. "Mark Catch!" Tossing it over to Mark, and making Flora running over to him.

"Give it back, what are you 5?" Flora said trying to grad the drawing from him.

"Yes, and what kind of fairy are you? Oh, once again your the fairy of nature." Mark held it over his head and then he did this. "Rio catch" Tossing the drawing over to Rio, making Flora run over there.

"Wait who the hero in the background he is unfinished no hair or face? So Flora who do you have a crush on?" Rio asking, making Flora blush and mad. Not thing you know the earth started to shake a lot. Flora got het drawing back, all so fell over landing in Helia lap, making them both Blush. When the earth stop, Flora got off of Helia as fast as can be.

"Sorry, about that Helia" Flora said blush, she look around to make sure no one was hurt, no one was. But she help some people to stand since they fell. Flora then walk to the window. "EVERYONE COME LOOK AT THIS!" She yell which made everyone come over to see outside was totally missed up.

Everyone was talking, me, the Winx, and the boys found a place to be alone. "Do you think the wizards because Gantlos has the power of sound and seismic waves." Sky said.

"Maybe, but it felt like the magic way came from in side of the school, so is it possible they are hiding as high school teens or was it Flora ?" Stella asked

"Impossible that spell is way to high for a newbie and she have to say the spell to do it. And we all know I'm never wrong." Tecna said. Riven just rolled his eyes.

"If you say that one more time I swear I well-" Riven didn't finish because out of no where Musa pulls out a mallet and it hit him right on the head. "Where do keep that thing, I mean your wearing a dress"

Musa rolled her eyes. "1. I'm magic and 2. that for me to know and you not to know" Musa then tossed the mallet in the air and it disappear.

"Sh, Flora is coming over here" Brandon said, we all turn to see Flora walking over to us.

"Hey? guys what are you doing here in the shadows come now school was cut, so we get to go home." she told us. "Do you guys maybe want to hang out?"

"Sorry we really want to, but we have a lot of unpacking to do, maybe another time." Tecna said, as we ran off.

**FLORA'S POV**

I was walking home alone, when I saw a little puppy with a hurt leg going in to a alley, so I ran after it, but when I turned into the alley I saw 3 men and the puppy one has wavy, shoulder-length red hair and a red goatee. He has blue eyes. He wears black plants and a black shirt that goes just above his knees. Another one wears a hat over his shoulder-length blond hair.** (That all I found and I'm very bad at doing outfits)** The last one wears a red-and-gray long sleeve shirt with leather pants. He wears a long, leather trench coat and his brown-black braided hair is tied up in a pigtail. He has a lip to chin sized goatee, his eyes are black and he has a dark skin tone. Next thing I know the puppy turn into a man who has pink hair in a Mohawk style with lilac eye shadow around his eyes. He is the most Goth-like with a studded shirt and a long black skirt with cuff links and chains. "Ha, um wrong way sorry." I turn to ran, but the opening disappear, I turn back to the 4 man scared half to death, I fell to my knees and ask them, "Please don't hurt me."

"We are not going to hurt you, we want to help you." The one with red hair said.

"Then what are you going to do with me?" I ask them.

The one with the hair tied up in a pigtail ran over to me so fast I didn't see there for like a minute. He gave me a hand up, but I stood up by my self. "Let me be the first to say hi, Flora. I'm Anagan and these are my friends Ogron, Duman, Gantlos." He said.

"Well hel- wait how do you know my name?" I ask, now I was more scared then ever.

"We well see you again, but for now we must leave and remember this the Winx are not who you think they are bad" Ogron and his disappear.

"Who do I trust now, maybe I shouldn't talk to the Winx in till I know more about these men and how they knew my name. And now added to the list stop talking to yourself" I told my self and started to walk home


End file.
